The Winter Children
by Oblivion'sChild
Summary: Albion needs a hero, but what's a hero without a villain? Two children will rise to power and take to the sides of good and evil. In the end, which will prevail? And can our new hero's learn to destroy each other even after being raised together?
1. Chapter 1

**For a while I've wanted to do a Fable story, but I wasn't sure about many things. For example, which game to base it off of? I finally decided on Fable II, mainly because Theresa is older and has the more wise/amazing voice (you know that's true). Another problem was figuring out exactly what I wanted the freaking story to even be about. Obviously, I finally figured both of these out, so I hope you all enjoy my story. R&R please!**

Two children born in the depths of winter will rise to power. This power will be bestowed upon both of these children only on their tenth anniversary, prior to this date. One said child will wield great forces, contributing to all classes of skill, becoming the greatest hero Albion has, and will ever see. The other will wield great forces as well, but darkness will overcome, and twist the child's mind, creating the most deadly force ever known to Albion. Both heroes' will rise, only to destroy each other in the end. Which will prevail? Good or evil? The weight of Albion rests on the shoulders of the winter children.

…..

A man ran through a forest, cloaked only in his brown trader's jacket. This was no ordinary trader though. The man carried far more precious treasures than jewels and trinkets, no; he carried two young newborns, a baby boy, and a baby girl. The man held the children to his chest, shielding them from the bitter winter cold. The wandering trader turned to look behind him, seeing no one, but he knew better, he knew what beasts stalked these woods.

The woods soon grew into a heavily snowed clearing. He gulped, hearing a deep snarl.

"Only a bit further, we'll arrive in Bowerstone soon enough, we just have to keep-" he muttered to himself. A low, deep howl moaned through the night. The trader froze in his tracks, looking around. He clutched the infants in his arms. He kissed both of their heads and began to walk again. He trekked through the deep snow, ignoring the hairs on his neck begin to rise.

Both infants yawned simultaneously. He neared the edge of the clearing, heading back into more dark woods. "Hang on, it won't be-" the trader then gasped, screaming for his life. He dropped the infants into the soft snow as he was lifted quickly into the trees. The man's screams and the snarling and ripping from the beast were all one would hear, as blood trailed to the ground, covering the infants in an ocean of blood. Both newborn children began to cry as the man was mauled in shadows. The screams of the trader attracted other monsters.

The balverines circled the two children as the body of the trader fell. The brown haired man's dead eyes stared at his newborn children as the beasts came. The balverine that attacked the father jumped down. The large white balverine stalked closer and closer until it was nearly inches from the children's faces. It shrieked at them, preparing to gobble down a small snack.

The balverine licked one of the infant's bloody cheeks before opening its mouth wide.

Silver slashed through the air as the white balverine shrieked, the others scattered, ready to take down the human attacker. A very large bulky man wielding a massive sword stood over the two infants. He glared at the balverines stalking forward.

The massive man stabbed his sword into countless balverine throats, making them fall. He took blow after blow from them, but still remained standing. Finally, only the white balverine remained.

The man smirked, "Your days are over, beast." The white balverine howled in response and began dashing towards him. The balverine drove through him, knocking him clears off his feet, and flying through the air. While the man was down, the white balverine stalked over towards the children and slowly ran its claws along their delicate flesh. The man threw his sword, imbedding it in its shoulder. It howled in pain, taking off.

The man stood, racing towards the newborns. Both had three clear cuts on the sides of their faces. The man crouched and gently picked them up. He glanced at their father, and shook his head.

"They shall be in good care, young trader, I promise..." he said sincerely. The massive man walked out of the clearing and into the forest, away from the destroyed man.

Flies gathered around the body as the large figure of the man disappeared.

**Well, there you have my little introduction! Gotta hate them Balverines! (And love all at the same time) I'll have another chapter up soon, but for now, R&R! Give me your thoughts! **


	2. The Guild

**Nine years has passed since the newborns were found in the snow. Only one knows who the prophecy speaks of, and she has cared for them their entire lives. The blind seer see's greatness in both children, but what she doesn't know, is who will become the face of good, and who will become the face of evil… (I did throw the guild from the first Fable into this; I felt it would work while they trained…)**

Theresa stood behind the young boy. He wielded a large stick as he faced his sister.

"Easy now, Sparrow" Theresa said gently. The boy looked up at her, confused.

"This is so _hard_, Theresa! Why can't I just go and beat the crap out of her!?" He said pointing at his nine year old sister.

"Ech thanks a lot you twit!" Raven hissed.

"What? You can't take a little beating, nose brain?" They stuck their tongues out at each other.

"Now, now, remain focused you two." Theresa folded her hands together, waiting for the young boy to turn back around so they could resume. Raven twirled her sword, her eyes on her brother.

"Well, what are you waiting for!? Come at me, unless you are scared!" Raven teased. Sparrow growled and ran towards her, slamming his wooden stick into hers. Raven screamed as Sparrow knocked her over. He held his makeshift sword to her chin. Raven stuck out her lip, pouting.

"No fair! He's way stronger than me! Theresa!" she whined.

"Very good Sparrow, but control that temper of yours, you don't want it getting the best of you…" Theresa said calmly. Theresa slowly turned away, walking out of the practice arena. Both children followed her, pushing each other to be first. Theresa suddenly turned, startling them both. They gulped as they looked up at her white eyes.

"Raven, this will be your time to shine, go over there," Theresa waved her hand, gesturing to some practice dummies. Raven and Sparrow looked at them, and then returned staring up at her, "You will show me your will again. Sparrow, this will be a good learning experience for you…" Sparrow sighed.

"What? So she can just show off! That's not fair!" Sparrow complained.

"This is not a time to-" Theresa began.

"Oh shut it will you? You just got your turn with the sword! Let me have a turn!" Raven snapped. Theresa nodded.

"Raven is right, Sparrow. She needs a turn to prove herself. You will stay here with me, for safety purposes. Raven, go ahead." Raven pranced over towards the three practice dummies. Sparrow rolled his eyes as he watched his sister turn away from them and close her eyes. A moment later she sprang into action. She twirled and hit the left dummy with lightening. She twirled again, hitting the right one. One last time, she spun, planting both feet in front of her and raised both hands sending a huge wave of lightening towards the middle one. She lowered her hands and opened her eyes to see the middle one toasted to oblivion. Raven smiled deeply and looked towards Theresa. Theresa slowly raised her hands and clapped gently with a small smile on her face. Sparrow crossed his arms, jealous of the attention his twin sister was receiving. "Very good, Raven, you may go and rest," Raven nodded and dashed up to her quarters.

Sparrow watched her go. He then looked up at Theresa.

"Am I allowed to leave?" He asked.

"Not quite…" she slowly walked back to the sword arena. "I want you to show me more,"

"Okay, who will I fight?" Theresa held up a hand.

"You will not be fighting anyone dear child," Sparrow stared at her.

"What am I supposed to do then? Fight air?" he asked confused.

"You are not _fighting_ anything, you are simply practicing, like your sister does with her use of will," Theresa folded her hands together again.

"I don't understand… how can I practice if I'm not hitting anything?" Theresa stood in silence for a moment.

"You would like to hit something, would you? Alright…" she stepped into the circle. "You shall hit me…" Sparrow looked at her.

"I'm not going to hit you!?" Theresa shook her head.

"I appreciate your worries, but I am not as fragile as you may think, child…" Theresa smirked slightly. "Now do a low attack," Sparrow bit his lip, nervously. Reluctantly, he crouched into position. He placed his right foot back and pounced, swinging his wooden stick, gently hitting Theresa in the hip. She stumbled, but straightened. "Dear child, do not tell me that is all the power you can throw at me?" Sparrow growled and repeated the move, only throwing more force into it. Theresa faltered again, but resumed standing. "Very good, but I fear why you need to be angry before you attack someone…"

Sparrow shrugged, "Truthfully? I didn't want to hit a blind person." Theresa raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And if I could see that would make a difference?" Sparrow nodded.

"Sort of…"

Theresa slowly nodded. "Well it is nice to see you care for those who have a disability, but young Sparrow, what if I were to meet you in battle, I had just destroyed a village and you had to stop me, but I had no legs, would you hurt me?"

Sparrow looked at her, "Well yes, but, how could you kill an entire village with no legs….? That's an awful lot of crawling you'd have on your hands…. Literally…" Theresa chuckled.

"I suppose you are correct…" Theresa sighed and shuffled to the side, facing the old, run down guild. Sparrow did as well.

"Did I ever tell you about who used to be a member here?" She asked Sparrow.

He shook his head.

"No? Hmm, well. He grew to be one of the greatest hero's Albion had ever seen, he even defeated Jack of Blades himself after he had killed his mother… But that was a long time ago…" Sparrow looked up at her.

"Did you know him, Theresa? The hero I mean." She nodded gently.

"He was my brother,"

**Alright, well there you have it; do you know who will be evil and good? THINK AGAIN! Hahaha, oh, I'm only joking! Well I hope you enjoyed it, please leave me your comments. Until next time!**


End file.
